Optical elements, such as lenses and reflective elements, have a variety of applications. For many optical elements, a high degree of precision is required for the optical elements to function correctly. However, manufacturing lenses with this high degree of precision can require expensive and time consuming processes, such as single-point diamond turning to provide molds for injection molding processes. Accordingly, there is a need for mechanisms for generating optical surfaces in an efficient and cost-effective manner.